Frozen Heart
by reginahastings
Summary: Elsa has come to town and has caused quite a stir. Regina being understanding due to her own past trial and errors tries to help which only results to a frozen heart and the possibility of true love.


It was cold, tiny pieces of snow moved across the floor and through the trees with every gust of wind that passed. Regina tried her hardest to get through the big gusts of snow that kept coming at her. She tried to stop the snow with her magic but just like everything else, the weather had a major effect on her powers and it was just.. frozen.

"ELSA! Please I can help you!" she shouted, the girl infront of her fell to the floor in despair. "No you can't," she cried, "you don't understand."

"You think I don't but I do" Regina pleaded, " I might not understand how your powers work but I also have magic. Magic that's done more harm than good." They were now stood less than a foot apart, Regina slowly knelt down to Elsa's level. "We're a like you and me. Talk to me, I can help you. We can fix this, together." Elsa looked at her with so much sorrow and sadness that it made Regina's heart ache. She knew that look, she carried it with her, her whole life and to see a young girl with that same expression almost killed her inside.

She raised her hand to place it on Elsa's shoulder to raise comfort but instead it startled her and before either of them could say anything else, a spark of ice shot at Regina hitting her in the heart as she flew through the air landing in a pile of ice and snow. Elsa shot up, running over to Regina's body looking helpless in the snow. "REGINA! Please wake up, I'm sorry!" Elsa waited almost 10 minutes for her to wake but no hope, she was about to kneel down beside her to try and shake wake her but suddenly, Regina began to wake. "What happened?" Regina got to her feet slowly, "I don't know, I didn't mean too.." Elsa began to explain but Regina was too busy focusing on her arms and legs as they began to turn blue as ice started covering her tanned, golden skin. "W-What's happening?!" before Elsa could answer Regina was fully covered from head to toe in ice.

This bought back nothing but bad memories for Elsa. It happened once to her younger sister Anna when they were just kids. The only cure was an act of true love. How was she supposed to find that person? If she didn't Regina could die..

Her thoughts were interrupted by quiet footsteps and a young voice filled with worry, "Mom! Elsa, what did you do?!" Elsa followed the voices to see Henry and Robin stood side-by-side. Henry ran up to his Mom, pushing Elsa aside which made her guilt worse.

Robin followed, standing beside Regina facing Henry. "What happened?" he asked calmly, keeping his focus on Regina, trying to stay calm and to not make Henry worry more than he already was. He cared about Regina alot, everyone knew that but neither of them had spoken much since the return of Marian. He missed her, alot and if he never had the chance to tell her, it would fill him with so much pain and guilt that it would most probably destroy him.

"She.. she has ice in her heart.." Elsa tried to explain the situation but Henry just got more agitated, "Can't you fix it?!"

"I.. the only way to cure an iced heart is true love. So unless you know...-" she was cut of again by Henry but this time he seemed more calm which helped to settle her nerves. "I can do it? I'm her son and I love her. I can cure her?" "If you love her as much as you believe too and she loves you back as equally - which I'm sure she does - then yes." She smiled at him warmly and he sent one back before turning his gaze to Robin.

"Well, I say let's try it then!" Robin cut in before leaning his head gently against Regina's and using his right hand to caress and stroke her cheek so lovingly and softly, exactly like he used too. Henry smiled at him as he began to step back to give them both some room.

Henry was about to place a kiss on her cheek when she had already started to de-ice, the ice started to dissapear and crumble. All three of them watched on in amazement as Regina started to return to her normal state, but as more ice began to crack and break, she began to tumble causing Robin to run and catch her mid fall.

Regina blinked a few times repeatedly before looking up and catching the gaze of the man stood before her. They were still clinging onto one another after the fall and neither of them had thought to depart, "Robin!" Regina's face brightened and the biggest smile formed and only got bigger when she saw Henry. "You did it.." he kept switching from Robin to Regina as he looked on at them in shock, which received him a confused look from Regina.

Both Robin and Regina let go of their grasp and were now stood firmly side by side. "He did what?" Regina was now looking at Robin waiting for an answer but instead it came from Elsa, "He saved you. You had ice in your heart... which can only be caused by an act of true love and.. he did just that."

Regina was still looking at Robin, trying her hardest not to form a smile. He let out a deep sigh as even he himself was speachless. Regina turned her gaze to Henry, pulling him into a tight hug. "Meet us at Granny's?" They both pulled out of the hug as he nodded, he began to walk of gesturing Elsa to follow.

When they left, Regina turned back to Robin, "An act of true love? Mmm" she smiled at him as he let out a little chuckle. "I know, surprised me too." They moved closer to one another, so they were just touching. Regina lowered her head trying her hardest not to keep eye contact.

Robin gently stroked her cheek, and closing her eyes at the touch, it made her stomach tingle with butterflies. She raised her arm and placed it over his, still placed on her cheek mid stroke. Her eyes opened and their eyes met. There was a moment of silence between them, nothing had to be said because, they both knew. Feelings hadn't change, and wouldn't ever change between them.

They moved a step closer to one another so there bodies were gently brushing against one another, still keeping eye contact, both their hands fell to there side not losing there grip. There heads moved towards one another, closer and closer until finally, their lips met, neither of them wanting to part as Robin moved his hand up Regina's back, up to her neck pulling her closer. Regina gasped for air but wanting to stay in the moment, she placed both hands on the back of his neck, keeping the kiss in rhythm.

Moments later, the kiss stopped and lips parted. Her arms were now around his waist as they both pulled into an embrace, placing her head on his chest as they stood in the middle of the forest, alone and just enjoying the moment of having one another.


End file.
